Drink me, Eat me, Sully me
by NekoxLoli
Summary: Si je vous dis Wonderland vous pensez sans doute à ce récit, ce récit qui a bercé votre enfance. Pourtant... pour une génération plus pervertie ce n'est pas ça. Je ne parlerais peut-être pas de drogue ou de sexe, seul le temps nous le dira. Version humaine de Drink me et Eat Me. Présence de threesome.
1. Prologue

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Désolé pour les quelques lacunes. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charles Lutwidge Doddson, ou Lewis Carroll. J'ai juste transformé quelques… personnages ?

 **Couple :** Threesome Drink me x Alice x Eat me

 **Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !

Cette fanfiction est une débilité profonde. Enfin non, c'est plutôt une inspiration à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Bref en gros ne soyez pas choqué.

Alice a 17-18 ans.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Prologue**

 _Alice était arrivée dans cette pièce. Les seules issues ? La porte d'où elle était arrivé et une autre minuscule visiblement fermée. Dans cette pièce, deux personnes : un homme aux yeux azur, mystiques, un croisement entre du fluo et de la transparence de l'eau, et une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle aux yeux chocolat. Ecorchée de toutes parts et avec ses vêtements déchirés la blonde paraissait pitoyable face à l'élégance de ces inconnus, entre l'homme avec son pantalon en léger tissu clair digne d'Aladain et la femme avec sa nuisette trop courte, trop serrée, d'un beau violet._

 _« - Que fais-tu ici Alice ? »_

 _La femme repoussa une de ses mèches noires en arrière en vain car quelques cheveux blanchis retombèrent à la même place, c'est-à-dire sur son épaule caramel._

 _« - Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

 _\- C'est évident._

 _\- Tous te connaissent ici Alice. »_

 _L'homme s'approcha pour frôler le visage de l'arrivante._

 _« - Chut… Il est encore trop tôt. »_

 _Le pays des merveilles ferma ses portes en même temps que les yeux de l'adolescente._

 **A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


	2. Chapter I

Petite précision avant de commencer !

Désolé pour les quelques lacunes. Il y aura sans doute aussi quelques fautes survivantes et je m'en excuse mais je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

 **Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charles Lutwidge Doddson, ou Lewis Carroll. J'ai juste transformé quelques… personnages ?

 **Couple :** Threesome Drink me x Alice x Eat me

 **Warning :** J'accepte tous les commentaires même désobligeant mais pas d'insultes ! Merci de développer afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, attention !

Cette fanfiction est une débilité profonde. Enfin non, c'est plutôt une inspiration à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Bref en gros ne soyez pas choqué.

Alice a 17-18 ans.

Peut-être un UA.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre I**

Alice était de nouveau là, dans cette pièce inconnue, seulement il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Du moins croyait-elle car quelqu'un referma la porte derrière elle. La blonde se retourna brusquement faisant en même temps voler ses longs cheveux vaguement tressés. C'était la jolie halée. Aujourd'hui elle porter une robe rouge, plutôt longue, sans manches, sans bretelles, et avec une fente depuis la hanche.

« - Oh Alice, ferme donc la porte ou le lièvre de mars ne pourra plus toquer.

\- Hein ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais ria, sa voix vrillant vers un ton rauque.

« - Tu… Tu es seule aujourd'hui ?

\- Il semblerait oui. Cela te dérange Alice ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Tant mieux alors. Assieds-toi donc. »

Ajouta-t-elle en tapotant le tas de coussins sur lequel elle s'était assise, ou plutôt prélassée, durant la conversation. La jeunette de bonne famille ne se fit pas prier, après tout chaque voyage jusqu'ici était éprouvant.

« - Aucune question ne te brûle les lèvres ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« - Où sommes-nous ?

\- Au paradis.

\- Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Un ange.

\- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

\- Comment ne pas te connaître ?

\- S'est-on déjà rencontré ?

\- C'est une chose qu'il faut demander à ta marraine la fée. D'ailleurs elle t'appelle.

\- Hein ? Mais-

\- Bonne nuit Alice. »

Un vif instant où Alice cligna des yeux suffit à l'Eden pour disparaître. En rouvrant son regard, sa pâtisserie avait laissé place à un pâle reflet.

« - Alice ! Bon sang ! Tu n'écoutes dont rien à ce que je te dis ?

\- La ferme frangine. Tu n'as rien à me dire.

\- Oh Alice, pourquoi es-tu ainsi ? Que t'ai-je fais ?

\- Rien, c'est tout le problème. »

La plus jeune partie, rêvant de cette cage aux odeurs sucrées et moites.

 **A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis !


End file.
